Silver Rain
by SupernaturalGirl51799
Summary: 16 year old Emilia Richard finds out that she has half siblings when her mother dies and decides to look for them.Even as a little girl Emilia always had to take care of herself.What will happen when someone wants to take care of her for a change? Will she embrace it or will she push it away and leave forever? I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT! Please review! :)
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1. By Supernatualgirl51799

Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading this story!

My OC's name is Emilia Richard.

She is 16 years old.

Lets get on with the story, shall we?

Please review!

* * *

"I have _what?_" I asked for the third time. The attorney, whom had been a friend of my mothers, sighed and said, "It seems you have an older half brother and sister, Emilia."

'_What the hell? Why didn't mom tell me?'_

"Who?" I mumbled, starring at my hands. She glanced at the papers and said,

"Leah and Seth Clearwater." I nodded. "They live in Washington, La Push with their mother."

"How come I never knew about this?" I asked quietly. She looked at me for a long moment.

"You're mother.." she stood and walked over to where and box was and pulled out a large envelope. "Said to give you this when she died." She paused for a moment.

"I don't know if it will have the answers you want, but its important you read it." She handed it to me.

"I truly am sorry about you're mother."

I nodded. "Thank you, Sarah."

She smiled slightly and said, "Emilia, you know you're always welcomed to stay at mine and Stevens house, right?"

I gave her a small sad smile. "Thank you." It wasn't saying yes, but it was saying it met a lot to her.

Sarah sighed.

I rolled my eyes and stood up, picking up my bag at the same time. I carefully put the envelope in it.

Since she figured I wasn't going to talk first, she decided to ask, "Do you have any questions?"

I thought about that for a minuet. _'Tons, but most of them you wouldn't be able to answer.'_

I settled with, "Who is my father?" A question I asked frequently until my 12th birthday when my mother freaked out and destroyed most of the living room until the police came and took her away.

I had to stay with my cousins until they released her. They were the only ones I considered family.

However, they died two months before mother.

They were killed by an animal when they were camping.

It was a trip we had planned for months, but I couldn't go because I had to take care of mom.

I never forgave her for that.

Sarah took a deep breath. "Harry Clearwater. It's all in that envelope." I nodded once again.

I walked over to her and gave her a hug. She gasped in surprise but hugged me back after a second.

Hugs weren't really something I did often, but Sarah had helped me to her best ability and not many people would do that for me. I wasn't exactly what people called 'a friendly person' after my family died. At least not when you first meet me.

I sighed and pulled away slowly. "Thank you again. I'll keep in touch."

With that said, I left the room.

It was time I caught the nearest flight to Washington and meet the only family I had left.

The Clearwater's.

* * *

Thank you for reading! Please Review!

Here is some things about Emilia; She has light brown eyes, russet skin, and is about 5'2 or 5'3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. By Supernatualgirl51799

Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading this story!

My OC's name is Emilia Richard.

**Please review!**

* * *

_**At Forks:**_

The plane ride was long and uncomfortable. I couldn't wait until I arrived at the airport.

Before I boarded the plane, I had actually bumped into someone because I so nervous and wasn't paying attention

I _hated_ planes! _'I can't wait till I get to the hotel!'_

I sighed, shifting in my seat. The old man next to me, however, seemed extremely comfortable.

He even slept!

I decided I would wait for a while after I got to La Push until I opened the envelope.

I needed my own space to read whatever was in there, not one filled with 30 strangers.

I began to read a book my mother left me, not realizing the man had woken up.

"Excuse me, miss," he began, chuckling when I jumped slightly.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"If I may ask, where did you get that?" He pointed to the book I held. It was about old legends.

Quileute legends to be exact. I hadn't read it yet, but I planned to. I raised my eyebrows slightly and simply said, "My mother gave it to me."

He nodded slightly and smiled at me. "I'm Quil Ateara, you can call me Old Quil. Everyone does."

I grinned and said, "Old Quil? You don't look very old."

He laughed. "Thank you very much, young lady." It was then I realized I hadn't introduced myself.

"I'm Emilia Richard." I shook his hand, giving him a polite smile.

"Its very nice to meet you, Miss. Emilia."

"You, too," I said.

"You heading to Forks?" He asked. I shook my head. "Nope, La Push. What about you?"

'_Making conversation with a polite old man couldn't get me in trouble. Could it?'_

"I'm on my way back to there. I live on the reservation."

"Oh? Why'd you leave?"

He just said, "I was on a business trip." I nodded.

"You don't like flights, do you?" He grinned.

"How'd you know?" I asked, shocked. He laughed loudly. We were actually told to 'Shush' by the other flyers. I said, "Shush yourselves!" That just got Old Quil to laugh more.

Once he calmed down, he said, "You kept on shifting in your seat and sighing. I figured you were uncomfortable," he chuckled quietly, trying not to get us in trouble with the flight attendants.

My face felt a little warm, I knew I blushed. I didn't like it when people knew I was uncomfortable with a situation I couldn't control. I sighed but nodded. "Yeah, I don't really care for planes much."

"Its perfectly normal to have fears-" at my glare he said, " I mean to dislike something like flying."

I still didn't like being called out on it, but Old Quil seemed cool. "Everybody has them," he finished.

I chuckled and nodded. "I know. I just haven't been on a plane in years."

He smiled. "Well, you'll get use to it when you're my age." I wasn't able to respond as the pilot said over the speaker, "Ladies and Gentlemen, we'd like to inform you that we'll be landing at

Port Angeles Airport in 2 minuets."

"How long do you plan to stay?" Old Quil asked. I bit my lip as I thought about it for a second than shrugged.

"I haven't really decided. It just depends on what happens after I figure some things out."

He nodded. "How old are you?" I shrank back a bit. I didn't expect to be questioned about my age

so soon. Heck, I wasn't even off of the plane!

'_How do I answer that? I guess tell him the truth.'_

"I'm sixteen," I answered, ignoring his raised eyebrow. "And you're parents?"

I ignored the obvious question and said, "Oh, mum was 38." As soon as I said it I realized I messed up.

"Was?" He asked. "You know, this questionnaire is getting old real fast," I said narrowing my eyes at him. He's a nice old man, but I like my privacy. I _don't_ like nosy people.

He seemed to understand and said, "Sorry. Its just not everyday a young lady such as yourself came here." I nodded, still a little annoyed.

"If you need anything, give me a call," he handed me a piece of paper with numbers written on it.

I wrote my cell number down and handed it to him. "You, too," I said, standing up as the plane door opened. "See you around, Old Quil," I said as I rushed out. I heard him say, "Yep."

I took a deep breath, relived to be on the ground again.

I needed to catch a cab to my hotel because my car hadn't arrived yet.

Sighing, I walked out and waited.

I saw Old Quil get into a car and leave. I remembered I needed to call Sarah at the hotel or she'd be worried. Then Steven would call me and annoy me as pay back. **(Steven is Sarah's husband.)**

I was drawn out of my thoughts when a cab pulled up. Once I got in, I told them to take me to my hotel.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 By Supernatualgirl51799

Hi, everyone! Thanks for reading this story!

_**This is Old Quils Point of view.**_

**Please Review!**

* * *

**OldQuilPov;**

It was a long day- no, make that a long week.

Sam was busy because two new wolves shifted, so that meant I had to take a plane and go help settle some tribe business elsewhere.

I finally had it settled and was boarding the plane when I bumped into a girl. She didn't look up as she mumbled, "Sorry." I was about to tell her it was my fault, but she had already walked away.

* * *

**Time skip; On the plane:**

I took my seat next to a girl, whom I realized was the one I bumped into. I noticed she kept fidgeting

In her seat and was searching her bag for something. I didn't want to disturb her so I closed my eyes, fully intent on catching up on some sleep. That was until I heard a sigh.

I opened my eyes to see the girl with a book.

I looked at the title and panic flooded threw me, though I hid it, of course.

The book was of Quileute legends. Not a regular book, though. A journal.

The type we kept to document our tribes history. Our wolves.

I said, "Excuse me, miss?" She jumped, turning slightly to look at me.

I chuckled.

"Yes?" She asked politely.

"If I may ask, where did you get that?" I asked, pointing to the book she held.

She raised her eyebrows and said, "My mother gave it to me."

I nodded and smiled. "I'm Quil Ateara, you can call me Old Quil. Everyone does."

She grinned and said, "Old Quil? You don't look very old."

"Thank you very much, young lady," I said while laughing.

"I'm Emilia Richard." She and I shook hands.

I said, "Its very nice to meet you, Miss. Emilia."

"You, too," she said quietly.

I decided to ask, "You heading to Forks?" She shook her head and said, "Nope, La Push. What about you?"

'_Why would she be going to La Push?' _

He wanted to ask, but instead said, "I'm on my way back to there. I live on the reservation."

"Oh? Why'd you leave?"

I said, "I was on a business trip." She nodded.

I remembered her fidgeting earlier and asked, "You don't like flights, do you?" I grinned.

She looked at me shocked. ""How'd you know?" I laughed. I was even told to 'Shush' by the other passengers. I figured Emilia would just pretend she wasn't talking to me but instead, she said,

"Shush yourselves!" I had to laugh even more at that.

'_This girl is funny! I wonder what'd the pack would think of her.'_

I calmed down enough to say, "You kept on shifting in your seat and sighing. I figured you were uncomfortable." I chuckled quietly, wanting to avoid the flight attendants coming over to reprimand us for disturbing the others.

She blushed and said, "Yeah, I don't really care for planes much."

I nodded and said, ""Its perfectly normal to have fears-" She glared at me so I said, " I mean to dislike something like flying," I sighed so quietly she wouldn't hear. "Everybody has them," I finished.

She chuckled and said, "I know. I just haven't been on a plane in years."

I smiled. "Well, you'll get use to it when you're my age."

She was about to say something, but couldn't as the pilot over the speaker said,

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we'd like to inform you that we'll be landing at Port Angeles Airport in 2 minuets."

"How long do you stay?" I asked.

She bit her lip and shrugged after a moment and said,

"I haven't really decided. It just depends on what happens after I figure some things out."

I nodded, thinking about what I'd tell the other elders and the pack.

I looked at her for a moment, for the first time since we started to talk.

She looked about 5'2, russet skin, dark wavy brown hair, and light brown eyes.

'_She reminds me of somebody..'_ He thought, but couldn't figure out who it was.

"How old are you?" I asked. _'She couldn't be more than 17.'_

He noticed she seemed to shrink back a little, looking like she was debating with herself.

"I'm sixteen," she answered hesitantly.

I raised my eyebrows. "And you're parents?" I asked.

She seemed to ignore the obvious question and said, ""Oh, mum was 38."

Realization and regret flashed on her face before she covered it up.

"Was?" I asked, trying to get more information about her.

"You know, this questionnaire is getting old real fast," she snapped, glaring at me.

"Sorry. Its just not everyday a young lady such as yourself came here," I mumbled.

She nodded, seeming still annoyed with me. I wrote down my cell number and handed it to her saying,

"If you need anything while you're in La Push, give me a call."

She wrote hers down and handed me it saying, "You, too."

She started walking towards the door as it opened and called out, "See you around, Old Quil."

I said, "Yep." I knew I'd see her again. La push wasn't big in the first place, but since she had that

journal, the elders will want to have a talk with her.

Sighing, I walked out of the airport to be greeted by an old truck. I raised my eyebrows when I saw Seth

in the drivers seat and Sam in the passenger. Sam noticed my look and said,

"I'm teaching him to drive. Harry was busy." I nodded in understanding, getting in the back.

Harry use to be a good man. He's been really distant lately and has been taking even more trips then usual.

In the last 15 years, he's been cheating on his wife, Sue.

When Sue found out, she demanded a divorce. He hardly spends anytime with Seth and Leah anymore.

He's told Billy and I that he's thinking about moving out of state. Retiring early. I mentally scoffed at that thought. _'Just another excuse to leave his kids behind. He never thought about what'd be best for them in the years they'd been alive.'_

"Il? Uil? QUIL!" Seth repeated, trying to get my attention

"Yes, Seth?" I asked. He sighed, but said, "We're here." I nodded, "Thank you, Seth, Sam." He stepped out and walked into his house.

'_I better get unpacked and go have dinner. I'll tell the elders tomorrow.'_

* * *

**Please review! ;)**


	4. AN

**A/N **

**Greetings, amazing readers! **

**I'd like to thank everyone whom reads/follows/ favorites/ and reviews!**

**I am going to continue with certain stories, but I won't be able to update very often. **

**I have a major test coming up so I won't have very much time to write for my stories and stay caught up in school.**

**I'll be postponing a few of my stories which I will name down below.**

**However, if I feel I have enough reviews/followers/favorites/votes, I may bring it back sooner. (If I have time.)**

**There is a poll on my profile with names of the stories. **

**If you'd like a story that is postponed to continue, please go vote on which one. **

**I'll probably start updating more frequently in February.**

**Anyways, thank you all again for reading!**

* * *

**Postponed stories;**

**A cherry tree**

**A new adventure**

**Old Colleague**

**The past comes back to the present**

**A Fresh Start**

* * *

**Again, there is a poll on my profile if you want a story to come back sooner.**

**Thanks for taking the time out to read this A/N. **

**;)**


End file.
